Every Eevee's Eeveelution
by poopnugget12
Summary: A eevee named Josh struggles to fit in at school, around the family and pretty much has no friends except for his childhood neighbors, join Josh's journey as he embarks on a adventure which could change his life forever
1. Stormy night original chapter

The sun shined over a field of grass that swayed in the wind and strands that were weak drifted past a little cottage that looked old as time but as people say "looks can be deceiving" the insides of the cottage were basic: a door made of wood that had been painted a dark blue, a chandelier made of bronze that creaked when it swings, and 4 rooms a kitchen, bathroom, living room and a training room these were pretty basic but it was all ok for a little basic Pokemon. Upstairs was still the same kind of template looks old but was newly decorated and once again had basic items around the hallway: Chandeliers, a entrance to an attic, a grandfather clock, a fruit basket and 4 rooms (a bedroom, a bathroom and two guest rooms) inside the master bedroom was red silky curtains that shielded the room from the sun and there was a fancy master bed with curtains around every corner so it concealed the contents inside from the light of which was already shielded anyway, inside this room was a table and a statue of a flareon with a digital alarm clock that read 6:50 and inside of the silky cloth that blocked the view of the bed was a young eevee that was 15 years old cutely sleeping with it's ears lowered down to it's neck.

"BEEP BEEP BEEP" the alarm droned which stirred the sleeping eevee "UGH already? But I don't wonna go school!" Whined the eevee which pushed the curtains on the bed's right aside and pushed the alarm with it's cute stubby arm to stop the ringing "well best head downstairs to start getting ready for the GREAT day ahead" said the eevee as it flopped out of its bed that was WAY too tall for the little guy, the thing is he despised school do to the jocks of that school and how the common IQ level of a eevee was WAY below what it should be but that was not the reason for the lack of enthusiasm it was because of how he was pretty much the outcast of it or "bottom of the food chain" in the school.

The eevee began singing a soft melody that his...mom had taught him before she had passed away, he missed her and even a thought of her would make his heart sink, sadly his dad had suffered the same fate as his mom due to how much the 15 year old had been no that fateful day

Flashback

"mom when we go home this fair is getting bored of attractions here" said the sulky 15 year old "not get we still haven't got to the arena yet Josh" said a more feminine voiced flareon that had a slender figure and a strong posture, "Samanth dear remember what we both agreed on because it's his big day"


	2. Part 2

So the chapter cut out due to the space on the document had run out... Stupid software these days but without further holdbacks I announce part 2...

The memory faded out of Josh's mind as he hit the bottom of the staircase bringing him back to reality, that he was a simple little eevee about to go to school the thought alone made him shiver "why do you even have to go to school it sucks but now I know what it stands for: six-crappy-hours-of-our-lives school" he repeated to himself, he liked it when he could make up smart little memos such as that one, it helped the time go by thinking of them seemed to make school a little more bearable for him.

Josh made himself some arian berry sandwiches and opened his door allowing the fresh air to climb inside of his nostrils and the leaves brushed his brown soft fur as he strode around the back of his house where his vegetation grew (what you think he would buy his sandwiches?) next to the orian berrys he grew was a hose which he grabbed with his tiny maw and he slapped the hose to get it working before it sprinkled fountains of water into his flask that he is placed next to the wall to ensure it did not fall down like the many attempts he had failed at in the past, after filling up his little canteen/flask and squishing some orian berrys into it and sealing the lid he placed it in his backpack where he headed for his friends house who's name was Vlad.

when he arrived at a poorly painted house with it leaning to it's side he tilted his head in confusion "YO VLAD WHERE YO AT?!" Shouted the eevee who was tapping his foot rather impatiently against the dead grass "HOLD ON YA LOUSY SQUEAKER!" VLAD retaliated to the eevee, shortly after a vapeon emerged from around the house "sup, dude ready for the first week back" asked the vapeon who was also carrying a backpack that was made by the brand "Pokedas" as they headed towards their next friend a gust of wind blew a leaf that smacked Vlad in the face and causing him to land with a THUMP on his rump "HAHAHA, dude you should have seen your eyes before you landed they were smaller than *voice crack* you" said the eevee who was as red as a flareon when he finished his laugh "shut up lets just get to s-c-h-o-o-l" said Josh before they walk off into the distance.

so first of all I wanted to apologise for the long break I had and second of all I wanted to say sorry because of how many parts it's going to take me to finish all these chapter but that means you get more pages, the only thing I regret is that I cannot extend the pages because the chapters could be longer but anyways ill see you guys later and stay cool

-poopnugget 💩


	3. Mauled and floored

Josh and Vlad both looked towards the building in astonishment "dude no way...nothing's changed for 4 weeks not even a added bin or poster?" Said Vlad tilting his head in confusion looking at the entrance of the school "well nothing said welcome to hell" like a good old nothing's changed except for the new tie" said Josh with a smirk crossing his face "well what you wonna do before the bell rings?" Asked Vlad looking around for something for the pair to do "I know why don't we check up on Chloe?" Asked Josh who pointed around the corner "why don't you just ask her out already?" Said Vlad earning a jab to the ribs and a death stare from Josh "I'm only checking on her because she is OUR friend, dude" said Josh as he began to walk around the corner towards where he presumed Chloe would be, Josh and her were best friends and Vlad would not understand how much both of them cherish the friendship they had and before Josh reached the corner he heard mumbles of a conversation which caught his interest so he decided to carry on and listen in "yeah that dweeb would NOT stand a chance against me in a duel, he has clumsiness and I have EVERYTHING ELSE" shouted the voice that Josh knew was no other then Tyrone the school jock "King of nothingness" as Josh liked to call him but his thoughts were interrupted by a feminine voice "hey come on knock it off you guys I think he is cool and the way he acts I think he is a little...well I dunno...cute maybe" said the voice astonishing Josh which peaked his curiosity and made him peak from behind the wall to reveal no other than Chloe herself talking to Tyrone.

"no friggin' way dude she loves you, she loves you" a voice called from behind causing Josh to jump but it was no other then Vlad "how long have you been here?" Whispered Josh "long enough to.." Vlad was cut off by rather loud footsteps which could only belong to no other then...Tyrone "so eves dropping on our little conversation was you pip squeak well guess what I can already predict what you are going to say and that is that you are dead dirt eater D-E-D" shouted Throne before Josh could even get a word out.

Crashing could be heard as a vapeon and a eevee are running down a hall, the vapeon was blasting water pulses towards the eevee while the eevee swiftly evades them.

"DUDE calm down you dont even know the reason why I looked and saw you two talking" shouted Josh Ashe bounced off a wall to avoid another water pulse.

After a few more corridors were destroyed Tyrone began to loose his energy and hit the ground with a THUD! Josh decided to see how for he could push his look as he crouched down next to Tyrone with his front two paws and whispered into his ear "dude,I only wanted to speak to Chloe about some things that did not concern everyone else but you could not even hear me out instead you chased after me like a bull and a red cloth." Said Josh as he moved back into his usual stance (which was to put his front legs and back legs together to perk out his chest, but before he could even get chance to put one paw in front of him to start moving he suddenly felt a surge of pain wrap around his ankle like a knife digging into jelly and when he looked down he yelped at the sight of blood dripping down the corridor due to his blood being drained from his right ankle "that's what you get for making me look like a idiot in front of all of my fans and friend or wannabes alike" said Tyrone as he had a grim smile crawl across his face displaying his work was done.

Without a thought of doubt Josh applied all pressure onto his three legs as he limped towards the medical bay which felt like decades away because of how the world started to slow down around him,after (what seems like years) he finally arrived at the medical bay (which was owned by a jolteon known as Patric) which looked like a white room and the only thing that was not really white would be Partric and that was only because of his natural colours that he had earned from joining the Jolteon pack, "HELP...BASterd...ankle." Josh murmured before passing out in Patrics paws.


	4. Big secret

In these three chapters I'm going to try something different so I'm going to go first person.

Inside my dream...

"I can't see anything in this pitch black space." I said as I **began** looking around for a solution, " **You won't get** **beaten down so easily by a person that is insecure about others judging him?"** Asked a voice that appeared to know what he was talking about which frightened me a little, "where are you and who are you talking about?" I ask the darkness as I begin to walk towards where I presume the voice is coming from. " **Hm you know very well who I am talking about really don't you"** asked the voice that oddly sounded honest "not really...who are you again?" I asked causiously looking around for a figure " **funny you should ask that because..."** The voice said before revealing **"I'm you,Josh."** Said the voice"yeah I'm you except for older and WAY more mature then you" said the taller version of me exept for the fact he looked cooler maybe a bit cooler then me because of all those scars that he had on his body. So I decided to break the silence "so how did you get these scars?" I asked pointing a paw at the ones on his legs "I would tell you but you need to wake up now" he said and before I could even ask why the world began to swirl and I began to feel ill again reminding me of what had happened during the start of school. I began to feel nauseous because of all the blood that was drained out of me due to my exeptional display of awesomeness, I let out a grunt because of how much pain I was in when I tried to sit up from my proned position on the cream white bed "so, you are finally awake Josh and by the way you lost ALOT of blood." said Patric with a concirned look on his face "how much blood we on about like a boat full or just a scratch?" I asked growing anxious because of the growth of concern "well if you class not being able to walk right until the berrys ware off then I guess you are fine." Said Patric with a small smile before he continued his scentence "the plus side of this is because of whoever attacked you attacked you bit down so hard on your ankle it's fractured so you won't have to do P.P.E for a while" said Patric while tilting his head "which reminds me who even attacked you?" Asked Patric who curled up into a ball-like position so his head was still facing me "oh, it was just Tyrone again you know him act like a total douchebag to everyone who is lower down the food chain then you." I replied as I reached across my white bed to get some black, new looking crutches "so, I'm going to need these aren't I?" I questioned raising them into his face displaying them in front of him "well of course, Josh take them then return to me in a couple of days." Said Patric giving me a smile and escorting me out the door andyp before I could even thank him for his generocity he closed the door in my face so I decided to back to lesson but meanwhile Patric was up to something sinister "so he has been attacked by Tyrone again has he interesting" Patric muttered while pressing a odd stone in the white painted stone wall which caused the wall to tear apart giving away a small gap of space for the Umbreon to fit inside and after he reached the last stair he looked at a statue made of gold and looked exactly like Josh exept for he had badass armour with spiked shoulder pads "I wonder if soon the King will rise again and be reborn like a phenix" said Patric as he glanced at the sword at the end of the hallway that was clearly given away by the red carpet leading directly towards its display...


	5. Chapter 5

Once I finished getting patched up and had the door rudely slammed on my face so I decided to go check on my friends since there was going to lesson with only 10 minutes left and as I wonder through the corridor I could not help but ponder at the though of what beefy me was telling me about my arch nemesis Tyrone and his weakness was getting judged by others "I may need to test that theory and see if it does work." I mumbled to myself as I see Vlad's class labelled "telekinesis" (yes Vlad wanted to become a silveon) and peaked through the glass to see everyone else having fun reading their dummy's minds and practicing lifting objects with their mind but it seems Vlad had already foreseen me coming because he was not in class but was walking along the corridor with his backpack in hand ready to pick up Chloe.

it taken us 5 minutes to get to Chloe's classroom but it was not any trouble because students were already being dismissed early for lunch so we were practically incognito right in that crowd so teachers could not pull us over and ask why we were not out of class but I was shortly cut out of my daydream when I was bumped into by a pile of flesh which got me angry by the aura so I did not even bother looking up because already know who it was "well,well,well how's your ankle, courage?" Mocked Tyrone and if any time was perfect now was it this was the time to put that theory to the test "well I'm glad you asked why don't I just ask reception to phone your mommy so she can spread you along her knee and set your butt ablaze" I said with a sly smile "well...you are...stupid" stuttered Tyrone, no way the theory actually works Tyrone is now vulnerable to my speech "what's the matter tongue tied?" I said once again pushing my luck by now Tyrone was in shambles and I had successfully broken him, I actually won him and before I could utter out another word he just stood up and walked away from the scene.

After my victory us and Chloe exchange smiles and waves then Vlad explains what happened in the hallway with me and Tyrone "no way, so you actually beat Tyrone then my why is off to you sir." said Chloe as she imitated taking a hat off and bowing in front of me.

Time Skip to after school when we see Josh, Vlad and Chloe outside the school discussing the subject of Josh humiliating Tyrone...

"Well, you may have humiliated him today but he will get you back and when he does, it wont be the usually tackle or food in the face instead he may just jump straight to beating you with everything and anything he finds." said Chloe as she pointed a paw towards Josh, "don't worry about it, I know I ain't I've already figured out what I have to do: first I'm going to run then I'm going to turn my head exactly a 180 degree angle then spit my tongue out at him to make him angry..." I started to disassemble my brilliant plan to them but of course I was only joking so I decided to include Vlad in it to tease him "then Vlad this is where you come in." I said glancing over at him to see his reaction with it and then I got what I wanted, a scared expression smacked over his face "WHAT YOU HAVE GOT TO BE JOKING, RIGHT!" shouted Vlad flailing his paws in the air like a maniac "dude, I wish I was but my hands are tied so here's your role: you are going to wait around the corner by my locker and wait until I give the signal which will be the most girlish scream you have ever heard to ready the locker door and as soon as I run around the corner you are going to swing the locker door as hard as possible at his face so he is stunned then we both run like hell away, sound good?" I asked returning to the real world from my daydream planning the prank out as I gone along. "that sounds like the most dumbest idea ever...and I LOVE it!" Chloe smiled as she started to walk with me as I wanted to get home so I could realise just how dumb this plan actually was.

As we got home we waved to Chloe while she approached her door and she returned the gesture but whilst we began to walk towards how Vlad began to talk about a rather touchy subject...

"So, Josh why is it that people call you "Courage" anyway...THAT IS if you don't mind sharing it" he asked that triggered a memory like a bullet from a gun causing me to trail off.

Flashback after the walk back from my birthday surprise towards going home...

"That was a COOL day mom and dad, can we do it again and again?" little me pleaded pulling puppy eyes "Well Josh you only have to wait another year then you can enjoy this again." said dad making me sad and lower my ears down to my tiny little knees "It's ok dear the year will fly by if you enjoy yourself as much as possible." said mom hyping me up once more but in the distance a figure emerged from the shadows and before we knew it my mom and dad were both hit with a hydro pump causing them both to fly out of sight and I could not see much due to tears threatening to fall down my cheeks.

"Now little boy come to papa so he can love you" said what I recognised as a paedophile "get away from me you monster" I said as I begin walk away slowly turning around in the process and that was when two huge fireballs blasted out of the darkness setting the stranger ablaze but barely doing anything to him "really? was I just getting kissed on the cheek? I WILL SHOW YOU A REAL ATTACK!" he shouted before using double team and everyone of them releasing a dark pulse making the area glow of purple revealing my parent's locations before all of them hit my parents causing them to implode on the power and out of instinct to run and never look back, which actually worked because the stranger never bothered to come after me...

End of flashback...

"I'm sorry dude I never knew" he said looking at the ground "well I'm glad I got it off my chest" I said with a tear dripping down my cheek.


	6. Chapter 6

After Josh dropped Vlad off back home he walked back to his thinking about his past memories and the good times he had with his mom and dad, it took a short period of time before he was lost in thought and forgotten about the world around him. "Don't worry mom and dad I will find that sick basterd that took you away from me and when I do..." He smiled grimly at the pictures projected in his head "I WILL make him pay... I will make his bones crumble and his face depart and his flesh..." THUMP! He was cut off by kissing his door from the deep thought, "OW, you peace of crap I was sounding convincing then but you just had to ruin the moment dident you? Stupid peace of nailed fire wood" Josh mumbled while still just standing and staring at the door looking quite insane.

Josh turned away from the door and scanned the area for anyone who might have sa his embarrassing accident but fortunately no one was around... Anywhere it was like the plague had struck and it turned into a ghost town, this confused the young eevee so he began to do what everyone else would have done in something unusual so he decided to... Go inside, lock all doors and windows, run into his room and lock that door then look out the window and wait for something to happen. It has been 2 hours now and still no sign of life "where the hell is everybody?" I questioned the window (since no one else was around) and waited a few more seconds before I decided to do something stupid, so I unlocked my room, run downstairs, grabbed a apple, unlocked the front door, closed it then locked it and finally headed towards the town square where I presumed everybody would be...

Vlad's POV...

After being told that intense story I headed towards my house where as soon as I got through the door I run and jumped through my back window (literally ran through the hall from the door to a window on the opposite side of the room and jumped straight through the OPEN window) then headed towards the town square where Josh's fate could be sealed and with that final step towards the town square I couldent help but break out a smile and start to jog through the little village towards the others that wanted the same fate for Josh as I did...

At the town square...

Vlad casually strolled across town and noticed everyone was gone away from their homes, all according to plan Vlad began to scan the area for any signs of a certain someone and did not spot him so he did as asked and jumped into the nearest bush and found another person from "everland greenshill" (which was their hometown) in the bush with him and they both firmly nodded to each other to symbolise their understanding of the command and then Vlad heard even more leaves rustling so he presumed that this was another part of their devious plan for Josh, everyone was ready.

Josh's POV

Sweat beads dripped down my head as I hid behind building after building until I got to the town square where I could see a fountain and a note on the side of the fountain so I instinctively walked over to the note causiously and began to read the note while glancing back to make sure there were no sneak attacks, I looked at the scroll after I looked towards the back of me and it read "you may not know me but I know a lot about you, this note may not be of importance to you or is not even not be yours and if so, then please do the responsible thing and..." I began getting bored of the note and tossed it back into the fountain where the fish could enjoy reading it (if they could)"that note bored me and if there was something important in that note then it is not my fault at all, people should know that "Josh the Badass" should not have to listen to or read anything you write to him instead just walk up to him and he likes..." Josh then put up a deep sounding voice to sound like a different person "sup, Josh I'm looking for a autograph." Josh said in the deep voice that hurt his throat before he has his normal voice again " "and I would be like""sure, bro here you go and don't for get the merchandise." He said to himself before a owl hoot could be heard and people started emerging from the bushes and shouted "SUPRISE!" To the startled Josh who was shaking like he had a cold and that was when Vlad came from behind all the crowd and mimicked everything that Josh said to himself before everyone erupted in laughter.

"So what was you guys even planning out here anyway?" Asked Josh tilting his head in curiosity "well, we all wanted to supersede you with a party before you became one of your Eeveelutions" Vlad explained looking smug before continuing to talk "so Josh,which Eeveelution was you planning on becoming anyway?" Asked Vlad in a frighteningly serious tone " well I was considering about becoming a Glaceon because I'm so cool." Said Josh feeling his pride coming back "well dude we shall see at the ceramony won't we?" Said Vlad and Josh did not say anything but gave him a nod and a fake smile before he went to get some food and drinks to waste the day away.


	7. Chapter 7

Josh awoke inside of a freezer and was practically a Eevee Popsicle shivering so much that he could only mumble out what he was saying, Josh pushed open the freezer door with all four paws so he could look around him to see where about he was, "D FK!" Screamed Josh (of course he will be speaking like this for a while) he gathered is surrounding and descovered...he had absolutely NO idea where he was...yup he is pretty much screwed.

Josh hopped out of the freezer, his fur was now a shade of blue, he had sky blue ears and white fur around his neck (of course Josh had no idea seeming as though he had passed out or some shit but he had evolved into a Glaceon while he was in that freezer.)

He then taken started crawling to a table to get some leverage so it could help balance him, "hw dd I evn gt hre?" (Or on English "how did I even get here?") Josh questioned himself whilst looking at all the passed out eevees, there was so many it was as if they were a carpet spread across the floor.

Josh began avoiding the bodies while making his way over towards the front door (erm...yeah he is in a house if you didn't gather it already.) Josh closed the front door behind him and scanned the area while remaining quiet so only the birds could be heard singing and enchanting the neighbourhood and the roads were spotless, no wrappers or bubblegum in sight (I wish my street was like that.) The air was fresh and not even the slightest chemical was in it that could cause pollution, the sun rises slowly changing the sky a perfect shade of red and all looked well...that is until he looked at the house, the windows were broken furniture was on the lawn, the grass was and there was STILL incosious people lying everywhere, it dident really matter though it wasn't my damn house so I pity the fool dat gotta clean the ting.

I was about to make my way back home to go think of what had happened until BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! The alarm was going of making me realise it was a school day...what did you expect this to be a dream?

I twist around so the house was in my view and all the unconscious people were gone "WHERE DID EVERYBODY GO?" Shouted Josh but to his disappointment nobody answered him, so Josh decided to say screw them too and he was about to walk to school but when he had the road in sight remarkably everyone was already ahead of him and walking to school.

20 minuites later...

"JESUS! MA TINY LITTLE LEGS HAZ BEANS WALKSING MEEZ FOR TOO LUNGS!" Josh moaned while dragging his back paws behind him, after he collected himself up he walked towards the school where he met Vlad who had the smuggest smile while he pranced up to Josh who looked half dead "sup, you don't look too good sleep well?" Asked Vlad still maintaining a smug smile, "I spent who knows how many hours in a freezer last night and you being smug about my little situation is really not helping so tell me what you want then be gone with you!" Said Josh pointing his right front paw to inside the school, "man, calm down I only wanted to see how my little Glaceon is doing." Said Vlad who was rudly interrupted by some weard kind of freak eevee "so, guess what?" Asked the eevee hopping up and down.


End file.
